moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Impersonal War
European Alliance |side2 = Russia PsiCorps |goal1 = Destroy the blockade in order to get into the city Seize the Soviet Docks |goal2 = Defend blockade from Allied forces |commanders1 = Two Allied commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commanders |forces1 = * Standard European ground forces * Full European navy |forces2 = * Standard Russian ground forces * Full Russian navy * PsiCorps Troopers |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Total |music = In Yo Face (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Impersonal War is the third Allied cooperative mission. Background As the Soviets overran the European Mainland, Greece, once again, became a target of Soviet aggression and, much like before, was occupied. A joint European force was in the area and manage to keep them at bay. However, the Soviets have occupied the city's docks and its navy was already present. An Allied Navy soon arrived to assist the ground troops. Eventually, orders came in; The task force was to eliminate the Soviet blockade and retake the docks before it was too late. Two commanders were to take back the city of Athens, as the personal request of now retired war veteran General Nikos Stavros. The general insisted that the nearby naval base cannot be lost if the Allies were to support the American forces in Africa, which were currently fighting against both the Soviets and an organized group of rebels. The base was a part of an important travelling route over the Mediterranean Sea and the Allies cannot afford to lose the capital of Greece either. Many of their important research facilities had not been evacuated yet. Events Power improving The two commanders faced three major difficulties: first, one commander had no Construction Yard, but only have Barracks, Air Force Command Headquarters, Naval Shipyard, and a limited number of Aircraft Carriers; second, limited resources near their bases; third, the entrance on the east was tightly blocked by Tesla Coils, Tech Artillery Bunkers and some vehicle units, and they could only rush from the harbor on the west side. The other commander owned the Construction Yard, but the construction authorization for his Naval Shipyard would not be available until 20 minutes later. Therefore, the offensive seaport mission was handed over to the commander who could build the navy. The outside commander sold the Patriot Missile Sites because he found that the enemy had hardly used the air forces, and after selling them, the base's power supply returned to normal so that he could use the radar. Then he quickly commanded his navy to defeat the Russian navy, destroy defenses by Aircraft Carriers and prepare to land the Voyagers full of infantry. But the other commander did not idle. He sent the Stallion Transports carrying Engineers, ready to launch a surprise attack on the naval base. While commanding the Navy's commander to continue destroying the nearby navy, he secretly let the Stallion sneak into the base, releasing Engineers to capture several Tesla Reactors to interrupt the power of the enemy base. At the same time, another commander also released the Engineer to capture the Construction Yard here because he had not been able to build buildings before. After the enemy naval base fell, they sent a Dreadnought, but the commander who commanding navy also got a Battleship. After both commanders had complete bases, they were ready to launch a final raid on the enemy on the west side. They built Ore Refineries to collect resources on this side and to pursue the nearby enemies. The enemy commander had no choice but to let the whole army attack desperately although he was quickly suppressed then. After confirming the safety, the two commanders found a Tech Base Expansion Post not far away and captured it, where another Ore Refinery was built. Liberate Glyfada Despite the recapture of the opposite port, the city region still needed to be liberated, not to mention where there was another Russian base. And taking the opposite port also gave the possibility of the two attacking from that side. The commander with the War Factory decided to continue his sneak attack. He repeated the use of Stallions to capture several Tesla Reactors to cut off the power of the base, and trained more Engineers by the captured Barracks. He captured almost all the buildings without destroying the line in front of the base, the attack to the base also succeeded. The inner commander finally got the right to build the Naval Shipyard and trained his navy to sink another Dreadnought that was discharged into the battlefield. The enemy commander once again desperately commanded his forces to launch a major charge, but he failed again. In the end, the two simply cleaned up the battlefield, eliminated the remnants, and liberated Glyfada. Aftermath Athens temporarily gained security and this operation delayed Russia's invasion of Europe temporarily. At this point, the command center learned that one of the US bases in North Africa had lost contact with the headquarters, the American expeditionary forces who had just arrived Europe decided to send two scout squads to contact with their mates there. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 40000 * 3 money crates will appear on the map. (money crates in cooperative mode are invalid) Normal * Starting credits: 30000 Mental * Starting credits: 25000 * 2 Tech Concrete Bunkers in player's base will be removed. Trivia * The mission's name is based on Personal War . Both missions involves General Nikos Stavros and takes place in Greece. zh:集体战争 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions